Strawberries and Sugar
by moonshine4488
Summary: A girl from 1903(Industrial Revolution) goes to ME. Not a marysue. A young girl learns the life and ways of Middle Earth. COMPLETE : )
1. Life in New York

A/N: This is a story about a girl from the Industrial Revolution(around 1903) going to ME. This will not be a Mary sue and it will have a few twists to it. She isnt going to be some worshiped Lady or anything like that. : )

Disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter.

* * *

Margaret White walked the crowded streets of New York. People bustled about, shouting or working. A women dragged a crying child behind her, telling him to quiet down.

Margaret looked with hunger to the venders with carts of fruits and vegetables. Noticing one vender with their head turned to a customer, she quickly stuff an apple in her dress, and headed in the other direction.

She knew it was wrong to steal, but was too hungry to care. Margaret had been working in a threading factory all day. Her eyes still her from the lack of light. Her lungs still burned from the dust and lint filling the building. Her breath was uneven as she breathed in clean air for the first time in twelve hours. And her dress had become torn, again. She knew that she appeared to be wearing rags, but that wsant uncommon.

Margaret mentally scolded herself for thinking about work. It didnt matter now, she thought, I dont have to go back for a while. I am done for the day. She smiled to herself as she entered the tenement building. Today, she could give her mother the apple.

* * *

As Margaret walked through the building, she looked at the people around her. Many were sleeping on the floor in the hall. One person was vomiting out the window. Children could be heard crying, and people fighting with one another. 'This is my home,' she thought to herself.

" Ma!" she called as the walked through another door.

This was their apartment. Margaret and her mother shared it with a family of five. There was no furniture. All they had was a few tattered blankets that they used as a bed. She sometimes felt that it would be nice to have a room just for her and her mother, but scoffed at that idea. She knew that they were lucky to have a room at all.

" I brought an apple," she whispered, touching her mothers head slightly. Her mother made no response.

Margaret sighed, and turned away. For the past week, her mother had been sick with influenza. She worried that her mother would never recover.

Yes, Margaret thought to herself as she settled down to go to sleep, this is my life.

* * *

" Ma!" said Margaret walking through the doorway.

Today had been a good day for Margaret. Her boss had actually given her a dollar extra with her pay. That meant that Margaret was able to buy some more food.

" Ma!" she called happily as she sat down, " Look, Ma! I brought some bread! Ma!"

Margarets smile slowly disappeared from her face. She put her hand on her mothers forehead, but instead of feeling the intense heat she had felt all weak, her mothers head was cold.

" Ma," she said again in a whisper. She shook her mother slightly, hoping beyond anything that there would be a response, but there was none.

" MA!" she screamed as she shook her mother harder. She felt hands on her shoulder, pulling her away from her mother.

" No!" she screamed again, pulling away from the hands, "Ma! Wake Up! She is just sleeping. Wake up!"

" She is dead, little girl," said a mans voice, " This space needs to be filled for people who can actually live. Now get out of the way."

Margaret watched in a stunned silence as a few men picked up her mothers body, and carried it out of the room.

"Wheres ya father, girly?" asked the man.

" I dont have one,"she said meekly.

" Well ya aint staying here. Its off to the orphanage with you," he said in a gruff voice.

* * *

A little while later, Margaret found herself speaking with a woman who ran the Golden Gardens Orphanage For Girls.

" There will be no going outside other than to work. You are forbidden from seeing any visitors unless they wish to adopt you. I will assign you a bed and floor. You will never leave that floor unless you are to work. Any meals will be taken on your bed. If you are caught stealing another childs food, you will be thrown out into the street. If you break any other rules, I will send you to the mines. And believe me, they are not pleasant. Any questions?"

" No," said Margaret. She had heard about the mines. No clean air and hard work. She had seen the marks of a club or whip the people in charge had used on some of the other children in the tenement building.

" Good. This is your floor, and you shall sleep there."

Margaret looked at the bed before her. In it, were two other children. The bed was really only for one person. All around her, were children her age. They were packed onto the beds, some on the floor. Sighing, she sat down next to the other two girls. One of them, she realized, was crying.

" What is wrong?" she asked softly. The child was silent and made no response.

" She misses her sister," said the other girl. The girl sat, sucking on a lock of dirty brown hair. Margaret noticed that some of her teeth were missing.

" The mistress wont let Eva see her," she said, " She is on the other floor. My name is Laura."

" Im Margaret."

For a while the girls talked. Supper came and went. Margaret got to eat a slice of bread and some broth. But even that wore off as a distraction, and Margaret began to sob. ' I miss you Ma,' she thought to herself, ' I dont want to be here! This place is so horrible! I cant even play outside! And I am so scared of the mines, Ma! I dont want to ever go there! Please help me! '

After many tears, Margaret finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, next chapter will be more about Middle Earth and such. And, yes, I know it seems a bit rushed. Sorry for any errors! Review if you have any comments to make. 


	2. Orcs and Elves

A/N: Replies to the reviews I got will be at the bottom!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Margaret.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Margaret awoke. She laid where she was for several moments before opening her eyes. 

Green shapes wavered before her, making a low, whistling sound. A soft breeze kissed her face as the sun warmed her. ' Everything is so bright and beautiful,' she thought. Sighing, she closed her eyes and enjoyed whatever blissful creation she had entered into.

Then, as sudden as that idea occurred to Margaret, she jolted up off the ground. 'Where am I?' she asked herself, 'Where are Eva and Laura? Where is the orphanage?' Spinning around in a circle, Margaret noticed that all around her were trees. Pin needles littered the earths floor, and the sun poked through the canopy of leaves above her.

'This does not look like New York City!'she thought. Margaret had never been outside of New York, and began to panic.

As if panic conjured up something bad, a foul smell reached her nose. She could feel the earth begin to tremble beneath her feat. A little ways off, she thought she heard something like metal hitting metal. For several moments, she did nothing but stand there.

Then Margaret gasped as the bushes in front of her parted to reveal something she had never seen before. In front of her was a black creature with red eyes. It snarled its hideous looking teeth at her, and spoke in some language that Margaret didnt recognize.

She stumbled back as it approached, and fell to the ground. Backing away, she wondered if perhaps this was all just a nightmare. That maybe she would wake up and find her mother smiling at her, telling her everything was going to be all right. Tears came to her as she felt a prick in her hand. Margaret looked to see she had cut herself on something. 'This could be no dream then,' Margaret thought, ' Ma always said that no matter what happens in dreams, you cannot feel pain. And I can feel this.'

Margaret was pulled back to reality by a hand on her neck. The creature had its slimy, black hand around her throat. Its grip tightened, the pressure becoming almost unbearable. She grabbed and pulled, but the creature just grinned back. Her mind screamed as air supply was cut off. 'No!' she thought desperately, ' Please!'

In front of her, the creature smiled in delight. She looked into its eyes, and started in wonder as its face began to run with a black liquid. Something stuck out of the side of the creatures head. It seemed to look shocked for a moment. Then the grip around Margarets neck loosened and it fell backwards. Margaret stood up and reached out a shaky hand. A long, narrow piece of wood protruded from the ear of the creature. The smooth piece of wood seemed to have a set of white feathers at the end. She stared at it curiously for a moment, before a voice interrupted her.

Margaret turned swiftly to see seven, tall men standing in front her. They all wore strange clothing and had long hair. She noticed that some carried swords and others had bows in their hands. Margaret had heard about these from tales her mother used to tell her. 'They shot that creature with an arrow?' Margaret questioned herself. She thought it was an arrow, but could not be sure, for she had never seen one before. 'Oh, no!' she said with some alarm, ' What if they shoot me too?' Not knowing what else to do, Margaret turned and fled.

* * *

Margaret ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but did not get very far. These men, she realized, were fast. Running in a forest was something Margaret had never done before, and inevitably tripped and fell. Knowing that they would catch her now, she backed herself up against tree. 

She was startled when one of these men dropped down in front of her. She watched as he slowly kneeled in front of her, so they were almost eye level. Margaret sat, still terrified, and watched the man before her. He had golden hair that reached past his shoulders. She almost laughed when she saw that some of it was braided. 'Men dont wear braids!' she told herself. But what puzzled her the most was the shape of his ears. They certainly werent like anyone elses she had seen before.

The man before her spoke in some kind of language that she did not understand. He seemed to sense her confusion, because he spoke again, and this time, Margaret understood a little of what he said.

" Do not be frightened," he said with a soft voice, " I will not harm you."

Margaret, being a child of seven, simple accepted this answer. However, she distinctly remembered that there had been other men with him.

" What about the other men?" she asked fearfully.

" Men?" asked the one before her with a slight smile, " We are not men, child. We are elves. And the other elves would bring no harm to you."

" One of them hurt that other creature. I mean, I have no problem with that. That thing was terrible. "

" That was an orc," said the elf somewhat puzzled. He really wondered why she didnt know what an orc was. Every being in Arda knows what an orc is.

" What is an elf?" Margaret asked curiously.

" I am an elf," he said, " And my name is Glorfindel."

* * *

A/N: Yea, I stopped there. Oh well, next chapter should be up quick.Review if you have any comments, please. 

Special thanks to all my reviewers!

aknightofni: Thank you for your review! I actually was thinking that it wouldnt fit into fanfiction for a while. I know that many of the girl-falls-into-ME stories are the same in a lot of ways. Im going to try to keep this idea as original as possible, although the first few chapters may not seem like it. I have a pretty good idea where this is going now. It is either going to be a really fluffy story or an action one. Im trying to balance the two out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up very shortly.

Radical Princess: Thank you! I am glad you like it.


	3. Imladris

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Margaret

* * *

" What is your name?" asked Glorfindel.

" My name is Margaret," she said.

" Well, Margaret," said Glorfindel, " Do you mind if I take you with me and the rest of my patrol? Im sure you do not wish to stay here by yourself."

Margaret bit her lip. She really didnt want to stay by herself. She had no idea where she was or how to get food. And she was afraid that another one of those orcs would find her.

The elf in front of her held out a hand, and she took it. As she stood up, other elves began to appear around her. She stared at them in wonder.

" We are on our way back to Imladris," said Glorfindel.

Margaret looked up at him. He seemed much taller now. The top of her head barely reached his waist.

" Imladris?" she asked inquiringly.

" Yes. It is also known as Rivendell. It is a dwelling of the elves, but anyone who wishes, may rest there so long as they have good intent," he said with a smile.

Margaret noticed as they walked that the other elves fell in line behind Glorfindel. She watched them curiously for a moment. 'Elves,' she thought, ' Are strange beings.'

* * *

Back in Imladris, Glorfindel had taken Margaret to the healers. He still smiled about the girls reaction to the beauty of Imladris. She had been amazed.

At the moment, though, Glorfindel needed to talk to Elrond.

" It is strange that a human child would be in the woods all alone," said Glorfindel after he had explained everything to Elrond.

" Yes," said Elrond.

" What is to happen to her, Elrond? Should she be taken to a village owned by Men? She still has quite a bit of growing up to do. Perhaps she should be raised in a human settlement. "

" That would seem to be a wise decision," said Elrond, taking a sip of wine, " But I think we should school her first. I find that many Mannish children do not get a good education in old lore and the history of Arda."

" Margaret might become attached though," said Glorfindel, " It would be cruel to change the childs home after she had become accustomed to living here."

" If that is indeed the case, then we may be able to find a place here for her."

" What kind of place?" asked Glorfindel.

Elrond shrugged, " It depends on what kind of person she is. I know we could always use an extra servant"

" Dont we have enough of those?" asked Glorfindel, " You know I hate the thought of others doing my work. Hence why I dont have a servant of my own."

" We will let her decide what she wishes to do when the time comes," said Elrond, " It is her choice. In the mean time, let us help her with an education. Let us also find out more about her past. It seems we know nothing about her."

* * *

Margaret sat, staring wide eyed at the elf and room around her. As she had walk through Imladris with Glorfindel, she wondered if she were still breathing. The entire place seemed breath taking in its beauty. There were waterfalls that lead to rivers, great halls all carved of wood or stone, and statues and painting everywhere. It was gorgeous. The room she was in now was nice as well. One of the walls was actually a bunch of windows overlooking Imladris. Glorfindel said that it is called the healing room. The elf next to Margaret was checking over her various scrapes and bruises she had acquired.

" Hello Margaret," said Glorfindel as he entered the room with another elf, " May I introduce you to Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

" Hello," said Margaret nervously. She knew that this elf was important if he owned all of Imladris. She marveled that he was even speaking to her. People of such high status never spoke to her before. She stared at his long, dark hair and his star colored eyes. There was something about them that made her awed.

" Margaret," said Elrond kindly, " I will have a servant show you to a room, and get you ready for dinner. And, if it is alright with you, I would like to ask you a few questions in my study after."

" It is alright," said Margaret with some surprise. She had certainly not expected to be asked.

"Good," said Elrond, " Then I shall see you at evening meal."

Margaret nodded and Elrond left the healing room. She stared at the door for a few moments until she gasped.

" Glorfindel!" she cried.

" What?" asked the elf in surprise, " What is wrong?!"

" I didnt even curtsy to him! When someone meets a person, I heard they are suppose to curtsy to them! And he is a Lord and everything!"

" You have bowed to everyone you have ever met?" he asked skeptically.

" Well..no," said Margaret after a hesitation, " But I once cleaned this ladys house. She had an awful lot of stuff. My Ma said she was rich. Anyway, the lady told me it is proper to curtsy slightly to superiors. And I could not call her by her regular name. I had to call her Madam."

" Well," said Glorfindel slightly puzzled, " You dont really need to curtsy to Elrond. It isnt a custom here unless there it is a very formal occasion. If it makes you feel better, you can address him as either Lord Elrond or my Lord."

" You dont think hell be angry with me do you?"

Glorfindel would have laughed had the child not been so serious. " Of course he wont be angry. Now, I do believe that the healer is finished. It is time for you to get ready for evening meal."

"Alright," said Margaret. She stood up from the bed that she had been sitting on and took Glorfindels hand.

Together, they walked through the various halls, Margaret still in awe by the beauty of it. She past one particular painting that she decided she would have to inspect at another time. It seemed to be a creature made of fire, battling a golden haired elf.

" Here we are," said Glorfindel pushing open a large, wooden door.

Margaret walked inside and looked around. The room was big. Bigger than the one that her mother and she had shared with the other family. There was, she assumed, a single bed in the room. It didnt look like a bed that she had seen before. It was long, with the head and foot going upwards into a curve. The blankets on it seemed like silk, and the pillow as fluffy as she had ever imagined one to be. Tentatively, she reached out and touched it. She had only seen a pillow a few times.

" What do you call this room?" she asked Glorfindel in an awed wonder.

" I would say it is yours," he said smiling at her.

Margaret whipped around faster than Glorfindel thought possible. " You really mean it?" she asked, scarcely able to believe the truth, " Its mine?"

" Yes," he said, still beaming.

" But- " the smile had disappeared from her face, " I cant pay for it. I have no money. I could work. That is what I did before."

" Oh no," said Glorfindel with a shake of his head, " You need do nothing at all. This is where you shall stay, and it doesnt cost a thing. Nor would Elrond have a child as young as you work."

" It- its mine?"

" Yes."

Again, Margaret found herself staring around in wonder. She noticed a dresser, a table and two chairs, and a vanity. ' Vanity,' she thought, 'I have always wanted one of those since I saw that lady at hers. There are so wonderful!'

Suddenly, it occurred to her that she did not thank Glorfindel. She turned to speak, but he cut her off.

" You do not need to thank me," said Glorfindel.

" I must thank someone!" she cried.

" Then thank Elrond,"he said with a smile, " Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going. Sulwen will help you dress and ready for dinner. Until then."

Margaret nodded and turned to the elf who had entered the room. She smiled at Margaret and said, " Let us see what we can do."

* * *

An hour later, Margaret was standing in front of her vanity mirror. Sulwen had helped her bath, pick out a gown, and fix her hair. Margaret didnt know what to do with herself. She had never had such wonderful treatment.

"What do you think?" asked Sulwen turning Margaret to face her reflection.

Margaret gasped. In front of her was a person she didnt know. Her muddy, brown hair had been clean and brushed into a bun with half of her hair let loose. She had on a simple, yellow dress that felt like a light, silky fabric. Her face was cleaned of dirt and grime, bringing out her brown eyes which were currently shining in pleasure. She was dress so simply, and yet, she felt like royalty.

" I cannot believe that is really me," she breathed.

" You look lovely," said Sulwen, " But I believe it is time for dinner."

* * *

A/N: Not the most exciting chapter, but a necessary one. Next chapter, Elrond is going to question her on everything. It may be a few days before I get that chapter up, but it will be posted. Review if you have any comments.

Replies:

aknightofni- Thank You!


	4. Questions Unanswered

Disclaimer: I own only Sulwen and Margaret.

* * *

Sulwen stopped at a pair of large, oak doors. " This is the Dining Hall," she said to Margaret who was standing beside her, " This is where all of your meal will be served." 

" Is that where Glorfindel and Lord Elrond are?" questioned the little girl.

" Yes," said Sulwen, " Now go on in or youll be late."

Margaret stepped in front of Sulwen and entered the hall. She was amazed to see many elves chatting and eating with one another. Tables were all spread out before them, holding more food than Margaret had ever seen in one place. In the center of the room, up on a dias, was a long table. At the head of it sat Elrond, and next to him, Glorfindel. Many other elves were seated around that table. Margaret stared for a moment before Sulwen ushered her over to Glorfindel.

" Ah, there you are," said Glorfindel with a smile. He stood up and pulled out a chair for her beside himself. Margaret climbed up on the high chair, and was shocked to see all the food before her.

" Make sure you eat up, now," said Glorfindel, " The healer said you were a little on the thin side."

Margaret just nodded, still surprised that she could eat as much as she wanted.

" How are you liking Imladris?" asked Elrond.

Margaret looked up at him. She noticed that many other elves around the table had stopped what they were doing and looking at her. " It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen," she said enthusiastically.

Elrond smiled at her, " I am glad you like it. Margaret, these are my two sons, Elladan and Elrohir."

He pointed to two elves seated on his other side. Margaret noticed that they looked alike. Both had dark hair and dark eyes. They both smiled identical smiles at her. Margaret smiled back shyly.

" After you eat, we will go and talk in my study," said Elrond.

* * *

Margaret nodded at him, and began to eat the greatest meal she had ever had. 

" Take a seat," said Elrond to Margaret. She did as she was told, and sat in a comfortable. blue chair. Elrond sat across from her, behind his desk. Next to her, Glorfindel had also taken a seat.

She looked around the study for a few moments, taking in what she saw. Elronds study was filled with shelves of books. His desk was littered with papers and feathers with points at the end. Margaret thought they looked like quills. He had a fireplace on one of the walls. Unlike all the rooms she had seen so far, Margaret noticed that this one was enclosed all the way around. There were no windows, but just a single door that lead outside.

" So tell me," said Elrond at last, " Where are you from?"

"New York," said Margaret.

" _New York? _" asked Elrond

Margaret noticed that Glorfindel and Elrond were staring at her with a puzzled expression.

" I do not believe I have ever heard of New York," said Elrond, " Why dont you describe it to us."

" Well," said Margaret, " There are lots of buildings and people. These buildings are taller than the trees! Most of the buildings are factories. Some people own cars. There are lots of cars, too. I worked at a threading factory. It was hard to find money, so I had to work when I turned five. Im seven now, did you know?"

" No," said Elrond with a sad smile, " I did not. Now, what of your parents?"

Margaret stared at Elrond, horrified. 'Ma!' she screamed to herself, "I have nearly forgotten! How could I have forgotten!' She felt tears stinging her eyes. She had forgotten all about her mother in the time she spent in Imladris.

" Margaret," said Elrond gently," What about your parents?"

" My Ma died," she said quietly, " She died and I went to the orphanage."

" And your father?"

" I dont have one," she said again, this time the tears fell.

" Alright," Elrond soothed, " We have had enough questions for today. Margaret, would you like to stay in Imladris for a while? You can get your education, and live here for a time."

Margaret just nodded, not knowing what other option there was.

" Come," said Glorfindel, " I will walk you back to your room."

* * *

"What do you make of this, Elrond?" asked Glorfindel, " You know there is no such thing as New York. I have no idea what a car is, nor a factory." 

" I think she is making it up," said Elrond, " Perhaps something has happened to her, and she wishes to hide her true past."

Glorfindel had taken Margaret to her room. After calming her down, he had went in search of his friend. He and Elrond needed to talk. The childs story had puzzled him, for none of it made sense.

" So, now what?" asked Glorfindel.

" Now, we do what we said we would. We raise her and give her an education. When she turns the right age, we will let her decide what she wants to do."

As Elrond and Glorfindel planned out the next few years, Margaret silently cried herself to sleep. The days to come would be a challenge, but she would get through it.

* * *

A/N: Probably not the best chapter, sorry. Next few chapters are just going to be bits and pieces about Margaret growing up. Then, it will start up again when she has to make her decision. Either that, or I will just skip to the day she turns sixteen. Next chapter should be up within a week.: ) 

Replies:

aknightofni: Margaret certainly lived a hard life. Im glad to say thank you for such wonderful reviews!You certainly give me the confidence that this story is going alright.

Alagdelothiel: Thank you! I know that girl-goes-to-ME can and are overdone. I wanted to write something that would be different, and Im glad you like it.


	5. Nature Paints a Beautiful Picture

Disclaimer: I own only Margaret, Sulwen, and Calin

* * *

Margaret walked the dirt path that she knew lead to the bridge over the small stream. It had been about a month since she had her meeting with Elrond. The memory of her mother was not forgotten, but the grief had lessened considerably. Still, it was not gone. Still, Margaret cried herself to sleep. 

Sitting down on the wooden bridge, Margaret stared into the bubbling stream. The water splashed over the small rocks and ran swiftly past. Little tad polls could be seen swimming in the shallow parts of the water. A little ways up the stream, a family of ducklings played along side their mother. Nature painted a beautiful picture.

Margaret felt the hot sun beating down on her. She stood up, and walked along the edge of the stream until she came to a large, flat rock. Removing her shoes and socks, Margaret sat on top of the rock, and stuck her feet into the water. She enjoyed the feeling of the cool water against her warm skin, and thought about what had happened the past few weeks.

She had begun her lesson in Elvish just a few days after Elrond had told her that she would be educated. It was actually Sulwen who was teaching her. Margaret had learn many new phrases and words. She could greet someone in Elvish an ask how they were or how there day was going. She could also answer the question if someone asked her. Margaret met Sulwen twice a week for lessons, but sometimes, when Sulwen helped Margaret to ready for the day, she would speak to her in Elvish.

Then there was the lessons in Elvish lore. Elrond and Glorfindel had looked horrified the day Margaret had told them she had no idea who or what Eru and the Valar were. The next day Elrond insisted she start her lessons on history and on Arda.

The day Margaret had gone for the lessons was a scary one. Glorfindel had told her that she would be learning about the Valar and how they created Arda. He said she would learn all about the First Age and the world that was. Margaret had never been to school before, but she was quite sure that the children, who went to school in New York, never learned about this.

So Margaret had timidly knocked on the great oak doors that lead to Elronds library. She had greeted her teacher in an Elvish fashion, the way Sulwen had taught her. The teacher had kindly greeted her back, and introduced himself as Calin.

Calin had begun the lesson by teaching her who the Valar were and what they did for Arda. He taught all about Eru, the creator. By the time Calin was done, Margaret was frustrated at how she would remember all this.

Calin had simply smiled, and handed her a book. " Here are all the names and gifts of the Valar," he had said, " This book goes into a more extensive description of them. Read it and study it. In two weeks, I will give you an exam on the Valar. I trust that I do not need to remind you who Eru is?"

" No," Margaret had replied, " But Calin? How am I suppose to read this? It is written in Elvish."

" You are learning Elvish, are you not?"

"Yes."

" Then have Sulwen help you," said Calin.

So Margaret had ended up asking Sulwen to read the book on the Valar to her. She knew now, why Elrond and Glorfindel had been so horrified. She smiled, knowing that she would never again forget.

Now, Margaret had been very restless sitting around Elronds home. So, with permission, Margaret had gone outside and explored every nook and cranny in Imladris, or so she was in the process of doing. The small stream with the bridge over it had become her favorite spot so far. It was very peaceful, and Margaret took that in with a pleasurable amount of joy.

Looking up the stream, she saw the ducklings waddle to shore behind their mother. 'Perhaps,' Margaret thought, ' I can be happy without my Ma. I can be happy living in Rivendell.'

* * *

A/N: Ok, short chapter. Im sorry. Thank you to all my reviewers! Oh, I dont know if Im going to post during the holidays. Ill see what it comes to. I do know that there should be at least one chapter up before the 24.

By the way, does anyone know if my contraction marks are showing up? Ex. Im, we re, cant...>

Replies to reviews:

elfiehead: I was happy to see a review from an author whos story I enjoy so much!You re right, Laura ia a great name, which is why I chose to use it. Im glad youre liking the story!

aknightofni: No, Elrond doesnt believe her : ) I thought that reaction was the better one to take, considering he is an elf from the first age. Im sure he would know if New York existed, and for him, it doesnt. Thank you for your review!


	6. Elves and Humans

Disclaimer: I own only Margaret, Calin, and Sulwen. And any other OCs.

* * *

" You are done for today," said Calin with a smile.

Margaret thanked him, eagerly bounded off the chair, and out the library door. She ran to her room, dropping off any school books that she had, and washed for midday meal.

As she walked out her bedroom door, Glorfindel greeted her with a smile. Taking her hand, they walked to the dinning hall.

" Hello Penneth," said Glorfindel, " How was your lesson?"

"It was wonderful," said Margaret. Although she usually liked her lessons, this one had been boring. All she did was go over what a Balrog was like. Calin had informed her that they were made of fire, almost extinct, and hard to kill. He then had elaborated on those three things for two hours. Margaret thought it was unnecessary, but didnt want to seem ungrateful. She was, after all, lucky that she even got to go to lessons.

" Well," said Glorfindel, " Elrond is to be having company for today and tomorrow. They are messengers from Mirkwood, and will dine with us at the head table."

"Mirkwood is a place where elves live, right?" asked Margaret curiously.

" Yes," said Glorfindel. He stopped walking and looked at her.

" Margaret," said Glorfindel, kneeling down so he was eye level with her, " I want you to remember something. You must be on your best behavior and use your manners. Elves from Mirkwood are...very suspicious people. They do not usually trust anyone outside their home."

" Why?" asked Margaret.

Glorfindel paused and looked at her. She seemed intent on learning the answer, but he wasnt sure if he should tell her. He didnt want to remind her of orcs again.

" Mirkwood is not a safe place anymore. There is danger there, and being suspicious comes in part of defending your home against that danger for centuries. I just want you to be careful of what you say and do."

" Alright Glorfindel," said Margaret completely confused. She really didnt understand why they had to be suspicious of anything in Imladris. Maybe there home isnt safe, but Elronds is.

They continued to walk, and soon entered the dinning hall. It looked as it always did, with its high walls and rich carvings. The tapestries changed every once in a while, and Margaret noticed one that was different today. Instead of the beautiful waterfall that usually hung by the window, there was one of many trees and animals.

" Ah Glorfindel," said Elrond, " I was beginning to wonder if Erestor took revenge on you for stealing his scrolls. But you seem to be still intact."

Glorfindel laugh heartedly and Margaret smiled at the memory of Glorfindel being chase around Imladris by the angry advisor.

" No, I was just escorting Margaret to dinner. I also explained that messengers from Mirkwood were to dine with us."

Elrond nodded and glanced down to the center of the table. Margaret followed his gaze to meet the eyes of two strange elves. They were clad in green tunics and brown leggings. 'Theyre the visitors,' she said to herself. They stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

" Let us eat," said Elrond sitting down.

Margaret tried not to stare at the elves, but could not help it. Rivendell was the only place she had seen elves. She wondered if these Elves from Mirkwood had been to New York. They seemed to be travelers if they delivered messages. Maybe they know what a car is.

* * *

After Margaret finished her dinner, she wandered over to the trees that stood on one side of Imladris. She loved to climb their fat limbs, or race an older elf to the top of the tree (or at least as far as she could go).

Margaret walked a little ways into the grove before she decided that she would climb an oak tree. The oak tree loomed before her, its leaves rustling with the breeze. Elrond had said that he had planted this tree himself when he had founded Imladris.

Jumping to catch a branch, Margaret pulled herself onto the limb. She was shocked into falling back out to see an elf already sitting there. She landing on the ground with a hard thud. Sitting up slowly, Margaret noticed that the other elf was now in front of her.

" Mae Govannen," Margaret greeted politely. She stood up in a hurry to brush off her pink dress. The other elf said nothing, just simply stared.

" Mae Govannen," said Margaret again, thinking the elf hadnt heard her.

" You disturbed my concentration," the elf sneered at her, "Although, I believe that humans care nothing about the harmony of elves and nature."

" I am sorry," Margaret apologized.

" Sorry does not help now, human," said the elf.

" I am Margaret," she said, introducing herself.

" I care not who you are. I do not need to. You are a filthy human. Thats all I see. You do not deserve the hospitality of the elves."

Margaret looked at him, not sure she understood correctly. She had been called a filthy before. Many times, in fact, by people back in New York. She just did not understand why. She was perfectly clean right now. Margaret touched her hair and toyed with her ribbon to make sure it was straight.

" If my hair is dirty, I am sorry. I think it is because I fell out of the tree."

The elfs face grew red. Her grabbed Margaret by the arm, and jerked the hair ribbon out of its place. The braid Sulwen had put in that morning, slowly began to unwind at the bottom.

Margaret felt tears prick her eyes, " I do not understand why you are angry with me! Please give me the ribbon back! It is not mine!"

" So you are a little thief now, too? No, I shall not give it back. Go now, before I decide that you do not deserve those shoes which you wear, either."

Margaret turned and fled. She didnt see the elf of Mirkwood be joined by his companion minutes later. Nor did she hear the angry words that the other elf said to his friend about being unkind to a child, or bragging about it.

'That ribbon belongs to Sulwen,' thought Margaret frantically, ' I cannot tell her that the elf took it. She will be angry. I will tell her that I took it out and put it away because I didnt want to ruin it.'

She raced back to her room, and brushed out her hair. All day, Margaret avoided any questions that were asked about her well being. She didnt realize that Glorfindel, Sulwen, or Elrond knew something had upset her.

* * *

A/N: OK! Finally my computer decided to work! Thank you to all my reviewers! I will start replying again in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait! I already have the next chapter started and I cant wait to finish it! I also apologize for any errors in grammar or spelling( not too good with that). 


	7. Warriors Play

Disclaimer: I own Margaret, Sulwen, and any other OCs.

-!IMPORTANT!- Chapter 6 has been re-done for those of you who have not read it. I originally had an authors note there, but now it is part of the story.

* * *

Margaret walked along the stone steps that lead out of the House of Elrond. She made here way through the paths that were alined with flowers. She had discovered a new trail, one that was well used, just the other day. 

Passing a large row of cedar bushes, Margaret stepped off the path, and onto a field. The field was enormous, with trees surrounding the outside of it. Many elves were sparring or firing arrows at what Margaret guessed to be targets.

'This must be the practice field,' she thought. Margaret watched in fascination as an elf took aim at a large, wooden circle on the opposite end of the field. He drew back his bow and fired. Margaret could tell that the shot was good, because it landed very close to the center.

As she looked to the elves sparring, she noticed something colorful in the grass. Hope began to rise in her. 'My ribbon!' she thought excitedly, ' I found it!'

It had been two days since the elves of Mirkwood had left, and Margaret wondered if she would ever get the hair piece back. She knew Sulwen would be angry with her if she told her about losing it to that elf. Hair ribbons like the one she had were very expensive in New York. And the ones she wore now did not even seem to match that of New Yorks.

Margaret leaped across the field, heedless of all else, and snatched up the hair ribbon. She observed the way the yellow, pink, and silver threads curved and cris crossed to make a unique and beautiful pattern. The material itself seem to be made of a delicate silk. Margaret sighed contentedly, and clutched it to her. She finally found it.

But the next instant changed. All Margaret heard were a few yells from the practicing elves, and she was thrown to the ground. She felt her face hit the grass, and her hands scrape across small pebbles and stones. Pain laced through her left arm, making it feel as if it were on fire. She felt someone lift the arm, and cried out.

"Margaret," said a voice she recognized, " Youre going to be alright."

* * *

Glorfindel looked down at the tiny child in his arms. He had been watching his warriors practice when a shout had caught his attention. One of the warriors had not seen the child until the last minute after lunging to attack his opponent. His opponent had stepped aside to miss the attack, only to have the sword hit Margaret. The wound on her arm was not deep, for the warrior had pulled back when he saw her. The other warrior had just pushed her to the ground, making the sword miss her head, and hit her arm instead. 

The said warriors were apologizing profusely, but Glorfindel did not have the time to comfort their guilt. He had to bring Margaret to Elrond. Picking up the small child, he walked quickly to the healing room.

Once inside, Elrond cleaned the cut, and wrapped it in bandages.

" She will be well," Elrond told Glorfindel, " Although it wasnt deep, the sword almost cut to her bone. Her lack of nutrition has thinned her out more than she should be. At least now, she is beginning to gain some weight. However, we must be careful that she does not get hurt again."

" I have no intention of letting her near the practice field. I never did for that matter," Glorfindel told Elrond. He frowned as her tried to figure out why she would be there to begin with. Then he caught sight of something in her hand. Taking it out, he noticed that it was a hair ribbon.

" I wonder why she was holding this?" Glorfindel asked Elrond.

Elrond shrugged, " We will have to wait until she wakes up to find that out. I put her under very strong herbs. It will be a while. "

Glorfindel nodded and sat down in a chair by the bed. He would wait for her to awaken and ask her why she had been out there.

It was a few hours later that Glorfindel found himself talking to a very drowsy Margaret. She had awoken only a few moments ago and inquired what had happened to her. Glorfindel explained that she had been hurt, but would be alright.

"Now, little one, may I ask what you were doing out there?" asked Glorfindel.

Margaret sighed, knowing that this would be hard. She did not want to tell Glorfindel about the embarrassing incident with the elf.

" That elf from Mirkwood took my hair ribbon, and he wouldnt give it back," she explained, " I was so afraid that Sulwen or Elrond would be angry with me for losing it. So I didnt tell. And then I saw it today on the training field, and I was so happy to see it, that I just ran out to get it." Margaret tried to keep back her tears, but it was no use. She was so upset, and so tired. She just wanted to rest.

Glorfindel noted the exhaustion that Margaret was showing. " Alright, penneth, we will discuss this later. Just know that losing the hair ribbon was not your fault. I also want you to promise me that you will never go on the practice field without my or Lord Elronds consent again, alright?"

"Yes Glorfindel," said Margaret with a yawn. It didnt take long before the girl was asleep again.

* * *

Penneth- little one 

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N: Ok, here is what Im thinking. Im probably going to make this into a series instead of trying to put it into one story, because then it will just get confusing. If I do that, then there will probably be only a chapter or two left to Strawberries and Sugar. Tell me what you think of the idea. Keep in mind that this is not set in stone and could change.

Anyway, review about the idea or if you have any comments. Im not entirely happy with this chapter. Feel free to point out suggestions.

Replies to Reviewers(If I forget anyone, let me know!):

brownie- Thank you! I trying to keep it as original as possible.Im glad you like it!

elfiehead- Yes, I finally got it fixed! Im glad you are liking this story. I thoughtElronds and Glorfindels reaction should be one of shock or surprise or something along that line. It just seems the only thing anyone would do in that situation.

sile underhill- Thank you! Im glad you like Maragret and the story!

lhuntathraeil- Thank you! I usually update at least once a week.


	8. A Place to Call Home

Disclaimer: I own Margaret, Sulwen, and any other OCs.

!PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

" He said I was filthy," Margaret said to Glorfindel," I dont understand. I was clean. Very clean! He also said I didnt deserve the hospitality of the elves. Glorfindel, have I been bad or done something wrong?" 

"No! No," said Glorfindel with a sad smile, " You have done nothing. That elf just does not trust humans."

Glorfindel sighed as he looked at her quizzical face. She had just told him the story about the incident with the elf of Mirkwood. He had to swallow the urge to yell at the top of his lungs. He didnt want to scare Margaret, but he was angry. Angry at that elf for causing this seven year old so much stress after she had just gotten ride of the heavy weight of her mothers death. He would definitely be sending a message to Thranduil about his messengers behavior.

" Forget what he said," Glorfindel told her this time, " You deserve the world."

" I do?" asked Margaret, " But why?"

" Because you are but a small girl. And you are living in a world apart from your own."

"I do not understand," said Margaret with a frown.

Glorfindel smiled, " You will, eventually. You said you hailed from this.... New York?" Margaret nodded. " Do you know that I have never heard of New York, Margaret? Are you sure that this place is real?"

Margaret stood up from her place on the bed which she shared with Glorfindel at the moment.. " I would not lie to you," she said in almost a whisper, " I lived there for seven years."

" Alright," said Glorfindel not really believing her. He wondered when she would be ready to tell him the truth. ' Surely she cant really believe that such a place exits?' he thought.

" There is something I want to talk to you about, Margaret."

She stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Glorfindel ran a hand over his hair before he patted the bed, wanting her to sit down.

" I have told you that you will stay here for the time being, correct?"

Margaret nodded, not really understanding what he was talking about.

" You are living among elves, a being different from your own. You are human. It is a world apart from your own as I said. There will come a day when Lord Elrond will ask you if you wish to take up permanent residence in Imladris or be among other humans."

Margaret remained silent for a moment. She looked at Glorfindel with those big, brown, beautiful eyes, so innocent of the world and yet, knowing more than she should of its cruelty. It was in that moment that Glorfindel realized he didnt want her to ever leave. She had a special place in his heart, and he realized that she was the closest thing he had ever had to a family. Of course he loved Elronds family dearly, but Margaret didnt have a family of her own and neither did he. ' Perhaps we can have each other,' he thought with hope. He vowed then and there that he would protect her and keep her safe from anything evil that may ever befall her, no matter what decision she made.

"Glorfindel," Margaret spoke at last, " I dont want to leave. I want to stay with you."

Glorfindel felt his heart tighten at the thought of this little girls words giving him so much joy. But sadly, he also knew that she was still young and her decision might change. She had only been in Imladris for a short period of time.

" Im glad Penneth, but you will be asked again years from now."

Margaret nodded, although Glorfindel knew that she did not understand why she was to be questioned again when she had already made her choice.

" Come now," He said to her, " It is time for bed."

* * *

As Margaret lay down, Glorfindel tucked the covers around her. He seemed to hesitate before he place a delicate kiss the top on her head. " Good night, little one. Sweet dreams." 

Margaret watched him go and smiled. 'He kissed me just like Ma used to,' she thought with joy, ' I have found a home, Ma. It is here in Imladris. It is here in Rivendell. I have found a home, and someone to love me like you once did.'

With that, the small child drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: OK, I am making this a series. The next story should be up between one to three weeks (hopefully not three weeks, but you never know. Life is unpredictable). It will also be a little more together than this one. So look out for it then. I would tell you the name of it, but I dont know : ) Any suggestions you have or anything you would like me to write, feel free to tell me. Review if you have any comments! 

Special thanks to all my reviewers! Replies are below!

_**Idril Miriel**_- I have to say that I have been eager to reply to your review. I noticed the holes too,and it is driving me crazy! Thats one of the reasons I decided on a series. I knew that there would be too many holesif I put this into one fic. Your review definitely helped me with my decision. Im glad you like it, and I thank you for your suggestion.

_**Dark Lady Arantraneth**_ - I agree that Mirkwood elf was a pain. But I still like Mirkwood elves, especially the prince!( by the way, I feel stupid for asking, but what did you mean by 'PE'TAQ'?)LOL!

_**Luthien Oronar**-_ Thank you!

**_lhuntathraeil_ **- Im glad you think so. Thank you!


End file.
